A great variety of holding elements for fastening equipment elements to the inner supporting structure of fuselage cells of aircraft are known from the prior art. Holding elements of this type serve, for example, to fasten internal cladding panels, technical installation systems, sanitary and kitchen components or the like. However, individual equipment requirements for the passenger cabins of aircraft make increasingly high demands of the variability of use of such holding elements. Making this more difficult is the fact that the holding elements are to be suitable and capable of use for a multiplicity of different types of aircraft without structural changes. Furthermore, the installation of the holding elements is to be made as simple and time-saving as possible. However, such a wide spectrum of demands can only partially be covered, if at all, by the holding elements known from the prior art.
DE 10 2004 018 736 A1 describes a connecting element for fastening cladding parts to a structure of an aircraft with a holder on the component side, on which a plug-in tenon is held in a manner such that it can be adjusted to a limited extent at least perpendicularly with respect to the surface of the component, and with a receptacle on the structure side with a recess for the plug-in tenon, said recess being adapted to the contour of the plug-in tenon with a form fit in such a manner that said plug-in tenon enters into a snap connection with the receptacle, the receptacle on the structure side having a supporting flange, with which said receptacle bears against a holder on the structure side and is mounted and can be fixed such that it can be adjusted on an X-Y plane perpendicularly with respect to the connecting direction.
WO 2006/072131 A1 concerns a release means for a locking system, which is particularly suitable for fastening a first element, for example a panel, to a support adjacent to a second element, for example a further panel.